Valentine's Day worries
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Well let's see how Ruby handle her first Valentine's Day with Weiss.


So yeah this is little late. Life has had a been busy lately so updates are going to be longer than I originally thought. Another problem is that do to some magical powers of destruction I have Burning a White Rose delayed again. Sorry I have one last personal story then I begin work on the others.

* * *

"Ok what to get what to get?" Ruby questioned herself as she looked through the selection of gifts in front of her. Valentine's Day was near and she wanted to get Weiss a gift. They had been dating for almost a year now and she wanted to make a move since Weiss was the one that asked her out. The problem was that since they had only been dating for a year that she really didn't know what she would like. She thought of getting her a box of chocolate and a small teddy bear, but that seemed to normal and too cliché. "Why does getting a gift for the people you love so hard." Ruby lowered her head trying to think what she should get her new girlfriend. She looked at a card that said "to the angel that lights my world." With an angels halo shining on the card.

"Wonder if she'll be mad if I got her this card?" Ruby question playing the scenario in which she gives the card to Weiss with her undecided gift. The scenario played out to here being more annoyed than happy. Then a better thought occurred to her." What if he signed it from Jaune?" The thought of her giving a love letter to Weiss as she posed as Jaune was funny. Then realizing what she would do to her when she found out that her new girlfriend did to her on Valentine's Day it really didn't seem worth near getting killed or dumped so she put the card down and continued looking.

A mysterious figure behind her put their arm around Ruby shoulder and pulled her towards them. Ruby was caught by surprised and tried to reach for Crescent Rose but was stopped before she could even get her fingers on her beloved weapon.

"Sup sis. Watcha doing in these neck of the woods?" Yang asked as she let go of her sister to reveal a face of annoyance and anger. She knew that Ruby hated being surprised in such a manner that made it seemed more serious than it actually was. There was one time that she faked that he was dead after she fell into some ketchup. Ruby was balling her eyes out and it didn't help that she acted like a zombie afterwards and walked towards her demand her brain as a sacrifice. She ran to their room and his under her bed covers hoping that she wouldn't find her. To this day Ruby still hates for her for that and zombies even though she now has a giant scythe that shoot sniper rounds out of it.

"Oh nothing just looking around." Ruby sheepishly as she faced another direction not daring to make eye contact with the older sibling. Yang looked at the section that Ruby would most likely to look at. There nothing that would usually piqué her interest all there was Valentine's Day cards and possibly gifts. "Oh is it possible my little sister is trying to get the ice queen something to warm her frigid heart." Yang smiling as she watch Ruby pull down her hood to cover her face from embarrassment.

"Oh that's so cute" Yang hugging her sister as tightly as she could. After a full minute she could Ruby tapping on her back. She looked down see her face red and whispered "air".

"Oh sorry Rubes." Yang released her sister she gasped for her breath." So what are you planning to get her? A box of chocolates, a rose maybe or maybe a thoughtful gift of some sort?" Yang questioning her sister on the type of gift is planning to give her beloved heiress.

Ruby didn't know how to answer that question. You think after going out with someone for a year you would be able to think of something to give them a gift more easily, but for Ruby's case that wasn't true. She got nothing in terms of an idea what to get Weiss. Weiss always liked the simply things even though she was an heiress she wanted simple things like a bunk bed or maybe a moon lit stroll through the park. To Ruby none of those seemed big enough to show the way that she felt. "I don't what to get her." Hung her head looking at the bottom shelves still seeing nothing that would be able to impress Weiss at all.

"It's ok Ruby. The first Valentines I spent with Blake I got her a toy mouse as a joke. She was passed saying that was the stupidest and maybe the mouse racist gift that she has ever gotten in her life. I ended up with a slap in the face and one pissed off girlfriend. I apologized afterwards and got her a book I found at the book store at random. Apparently it was a rare book that I got her and she forgave me on the spot. So don't worry about trying to get her the right gift the first time as long as you don't get her a stupid gift that will get you slapped you should be good." Yang as she recounted her first Valentine with Blake.

Ruby pondered about the message that Yang was trying to tell her. Maybe she was over thinking the whole thing a bit. She knew Weiss liked simple so why was she trying so hard to get he the perfect gift on the first Valentines they ever had. With that in mind she decided to leave the store to find a gift that was simple but grand enough to convey her love. Now the problem was now what type of gift had that sort of effect. A rose would be too cliché and a box of chocolates really doesn't have say anything bigger than "here is a box of chocolates ". Maybe he should ask someone about this there's bound to be someone that know what to get for Weiss. "Since Yang has already told me her part of the story I should hear what Blake did for Yang last year." Ruby headed back to Beacon going to find her cat eared friend for advice.

As she returned to Beacon she saw people shopping looking for that perfect gift. Some had giant bouquets of roses or small box which she assumed had jewelry inside them. "Maybe I should… No I'm going to talk to Blake and that's it." Ruby moving forwards to the dust jet departing to Beacon in the next few minutes. As she boarded the ship she saw one of her senior classmate Coco had come aboard. Ruby knew that she was the leader of team CFVY and had one of the most amazing weapons that she had ever seen. Ruby then noticed that she had a small bag next to her weapons satchel. Since she was older and has to of had at least one lover Ruby decided since that they were going to be stuck on the same ship for the next fourth minutes might as well make the most of it.

"Hey Coco." Ruby greeted as she sat next to the shades wearing hunters.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?" Coco answered as she rummaged through he bag looking for her scroll so that she can find out what time it was.

"Oh nothing." Ruby didn't know how to ask this next question. Yang and Blake were one thing they were her teammates so asking awkward question wasn't as bad as asking someone you've known, but haven't talked to that much. "Come on just ask her it's not like she's going to kill you if you ask. " Prodding herself Ruby gained a small bit of confidence just enough that she was able to ask her question. "So Coco do you have any gifting advice for Valentine's Day?" Ruby what for the answer hoping that it would be answered and not by another question.

"Why do you ask?" Coco questioning the red hooded girl sitting beside her. She was used to giving fashion advice but giving gifting advice was new to her and the day before Valentine's Day made it even weirder.

"Oh no reason just wondering" Ruby was really hoping that she wouldn't ask that question and would have just answered the question instead. "You know since it Valentine's Day tomorrow I thought it would be nice to get my team something." Ruby lied hoping that was to suspicious send that she wouldn't ask any more questions and answer hoping give her just enough information that could be applied to her predicament with Weiss's gift.

Coco could see it in the red headed girl's silver eyes that she was lying. But instead of calling her out on it she decided to answer the question instead knowing that she wanted this information for a reason. " It mostly depends on your teammates and what they like if they have conflicting interest just get them their own personalized gift that way they are all happy on what they get and if there's a teammate you like more than the rest then make it's a gift worth giving." Coco thinking back to her first hear at Beacon as she confessed to Velvet since she was the first person to actually get to know her.  
That was an answer that Ruby wanted but still didn't tell her what she should get Weiss. After that she changed the subject to normal things like school which basically bored Coco to the point where she was giving short responses because she really didn't care about the subject. The dust jet soon landed and Ruby was off to find Blake so that she could finally ask her what she should about Weiss's gift.

Find Blake was relatively easy because she was in either in two spots. She was either reading in the dorm room or reading in the library. Ruby found her reading in the dorm alone." Hey Blake can we talk?" Ruby asked as Blake's eyes tore away from the page to find her lead sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Yes Ruby what is it?" Blake moved closer to her wondering what she would need to ask her about.

"You know that I and Weiss have dating for about a year right? It's Valentine's day tomorrow and…"

"Oh dust I forgot to get Yang a gift!" Blake shocked that she forgot to get a gift for Yang. Usually she get her something a month in advance so that she wouldn't have to worry about it but since the White Fang started to male there move she forgot to get a gift. Blake bolted to the door in an attempt to get Yang a gift so that it would be awkward tomorrow when she gotten her gift and Yang go nothing. There was also the prospect of her not hearing the end of it for at least a month.

"But Blake!" Ruby shouted but she was already got probably to the nearest store that she could think of to find Yang a gift." Great now what do I do?" Ruby ask herself as looked around the room in defeat. She then spotted a pen and some extra paper from her last paper she wrote. That when he had an idea for a gift. She began writing until she was finished at time around when everyone returned from there various activities. Ruby placed the letter she had written under her pillow so that she knew exactly where it was. When next morning came around Ruby was already having butterflies in stomach. Weiss was in her nightgown while Blake was in the showers and Yang was sleeping in. "This a good as time as any" Ruby dropped down from her bunker.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby nervously as the snow white girl turned to face her already blushing partner.

"Yes Ruby what is it." Weiss questioned as she watched Ruby grab something from her ask pocket.

Ruby calmed herself before opening the letter that she prepared for her. Then she began to read." Weiss you are you are the reason that I breathe. The reason that I can wake up smiling knowing that I can see your beauty and your smile. You are perfect in every way that I can think of. I know that there are going to be dark days ahead with the white fang, with the Grimm and what this crazy thing we call a world can throw at us, but I know that if I am with you I can have the strength to make it through all of it and more. I love you Weiss and I always will." Ruby finished the reading the letter looking for Ta reaction from Weiss to see whether we did the right thing or not.

"Ruby that was perfect." Weiss getting closer to Ruby. She had never gotten such a great gift before. People had was given her things rather than tell them their feelings toward her and now Ruby had done that a love confession telling her how much that she was needed to her younger lover.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ruby" Weiss went under her bed grabbing a small box. When Ruby opened it to find that it was another red cape but that it had the Schnee dust company mark on the back of it.

"This is beautiful Weiss." Ruby was lost for words from looking the cape. This was a symbol of their love that she would gladly wear everyday if her life. She then decided to show how much she loved the cape by wearing it there and now. It fit perfectly just like old cape if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that it was, but it was the feel of the fabric that she could that it wasn't the original.

"I love it." Ruby moved closer to Weiss giving her a light kiss on the lips happy at what she did for her. It was one of the best Valentine's that she had ever had. This one moment that she wished she could live in forever but knowing that she can't she decided to go for the next best thing instead. "I can't wait until next year Weiss." She smiled as she embraced her and loving every second of it.

* * *

Later that day.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Blake looked at Yang with annoyed confusion. She thought she was with Yang long enough to not be effect by the gifts that Yang would give her but she was wrong.

"What I got you a book. I thought you would like it. Yang defend wondering why she was facing Blake's " I want to hit you" glare that she faced last year.

"69 shades of Black" Blake read out the title her annoyance slipping into her voice.

" What." Yang protested

" This book is about faunus being sexually dominated by a human." Blake said as she threw book onto her bed. Yang looked shocked when she heard that.

" Oh sorry I'll return it tomorrow." Yang said surprised what her partner said. She didn't even bother look at the back of the book she knew that something when the store clerk gave her a look and smile.

Oh don't bother I'm probably read it later." Blake as she went to lay one her bed.

"But I thought you hated it." Yang confused at what Blake said.

"I never said I hated it. But next time you get me a gift like this do it when Weiss and Ruby are away for awhile." Blake smiled as she begin reading her the book. Yang was dumbfounded realizing that her gift she got was bracelet that looked like a handcuff.

" Now I can't wait until next year." Yang thought a smile growing on her face as she leaped into her bed.

* * *

Please review good or bad.


End file.
